


First Time For Everything

by RI_gg632



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RI_gg632/pseuds/RI_gg632
Summary: Robin breaks into Nottingham's home to surprise him and thankfully the surprise is a great surprise for both men involved. Originally written for one of my favorite Notty  and all-around favorite author.





	First Time For Everything

He lives on the outskirts of town in a tiny little home that is obviously only meant for him, no obvious “lady touches” as far as Robin can tell as he peeks into the windows. Breaking in is easy, it’s a bit embarrassing how easy given that his stature as Sheriff and you’d think that a man who spends all his energy on capturing The Great Robin Hood would take security a bit more seriously.

However, he does not and Robin is inside in a matter of moments and making himself at home as he waits for the owner of this home to return from most likely another day of hunting him. That thought makes Robin smile, because isn’t that a bit ironic? He’s never done this before and they’ve never discussed him doing it, so this entire plan could go poorly for him, and at an exceedingly quickly rate, this may just end up being the final straw. Then again though Robin thinks of how much the Sheriff absolutely loves when their “encounters” are in private and how the Sheriff complains about the state of the cot when Robin fucks him, so maybe this will earn Robin a reward.

He hears the tell-tale sign of a horse approaching and sure enough his Sheriff is dismounting his horse and leading him to a small barn to the east of the house. Not five minutes later the Sheriff is opening the door and Robin is hiding well-enough that the Sheriff does not notice anything is amiss. That is until Robin steps out of the shadows, “You know for a man who spends his entire time hunting a thief, your security for your own precious home is pitiful.”

The Sheriff jumps and lets out a scream spinning around and reaching for his sword as he does so, “Wha…what in the living hell are you doing in my home?!”

Robin lets out a cocky little smile as he approaches, “Put that thing away Nottingham, we both know you’d never dare use it on me, and to answer your question I wanted to surprise you.”  
Nottingham drops his sword back into it’s holster and then when he glances back at Robin the fear and perhaps anger that he had ten seconds ago, is replaced with lust and maybe a bit of something else that Robin can’t quite decipher. Robin smiles as Nottingham crosses the small room and when he’s close enough Robin pulls him in and kisses him hungrily. Nottingham moans against Robin’s lips, and Robin knows that even before he pushes his knee between the other man’s legs that his cock will be hard, and Nottingham does not disappoint. He leans the taller man against the wall, so that Nottingham is sitting on his knee, and apparently grinding against his knee and with such vigor that Robin can already feel his heat radiating from him.

Robin smiles as he pulls away which causes Nottingham to groan, “I’m glad to see that you didn’t have a lady that you were keeping secret from me.” Nottingham shakes his head as he continues grinding, “Because you know that your mine, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes I’m yours,” Nottingham leans forward and kisses his neck, sucks hungrily on his pulse point and then he’s sinking down to his knees. Robin hasn’t even told him but his trousers are being undone, and his cock is already hard as the Sheriff runs his tongue over the length.

Robin clenches his hair and shifts himself to lean part of his weight against the wall; and oh Nottingham is sucking him, and oh it’s been so long since he’s done this but he hasn’t lost his technique, and oh he’s dreamt about this and has gotten off to this when his hand wasn’t enough for him. Robin moans loudly, not ashamed to voice his approval of Nottingham’s tongue in the privacy of the Sheriff’s home.

If anyone ever asked him, not that they would because nobody knows about their “encounters,” but if they did Robin would say he does it only to play Nottingham for his weakness of wanting his cock, but this is only half true because Robin gets off on this. He enjoys seeing Nottingham on his knees, as he takes his cock deep…deeper…and…oh his throat has relaxed and Nottingham is squeezing his ass and that feels so…and oh is that finger slipping into his ass, because yes, yes it is. 

They never do this, Nottingham only ever sucks him and usually, because he knows the man loves to show off and aims to please and is kinky as hell, he’ll bring Robin’s cock deep into his throat, maybe play with his balls. Nottingham never touches his ass though, Robin does that to him but never vice versa, but apparently the privacy of a home can do a lot for both men. 

Robin moans again, tears springing to his eyes as he works stop the need to let go, because OH Nottingham has just added another finger and oh does it feel so good. Robin slips his left hand to the back of the other man’s head and holds him in place as his body quakes with built up need. Robin grips Nottingham’s hair with his right hand as he explodes into his mouth and Nottingham’s mouth never stops moving, his two fingers of his right hand never stop moving in and out his ass, and his left hand doesn’t stop playing his balls, but Robin can only feel these things because his eyes are squeezed shut and his head thrown back as he comes in the Sheriff’s mouth.

It takes Robin more than a few seconds after his climax to attempt to speak but his mouth just keeps opening and closing, and instead Nottingham leans in and kisses him. It’s oddly romantic and loving especially given what they just did not even a minute ago, but Robin accepts it. He grabs the taller man’s hand and pulls him to the bed area takes a seat before ordering Sheriff standing before him to, “Undress yourself for me.”

Nottingham obeys, like always, and undresses slowly but his cock is rock solid in his trousers and Robin watches as the man grows more frustrated before he finally looks up and pleads, “Help me.”

Robin grins at his confession and stands to help him, the hard cock causes the pants to be a bit tighter than normal, which is a turn on, his pants highlight his hard cock perfects. He finally manages to untie the trousers and Nottingham moans in relief and he steps out of them, and then Robin is pushing him onto the bed and ordering, “Get onto your hands and knees.”

Robin steps behind him and with his ass perfectly in the air he can’t help but give it a little slap, causing Nottingham to moan and…well Robin knew he was a kinky and submissive, so he supposes he shouldn’t be too surprised. Robin sucks hard on two of his fingers before circling Nottingham’s ass with them and reminds, “Don’t forget to breathe,” and with the other man’s nod inserts his fingers.  
Nottingham moans loudly as his fingers move in and out of his asshole before he’s requesting more, he needs more. Robin answers him by inserting another finger, and his cock is already getting hard again, he won’t need much longer before he can begin fucking Nottingham properly. The Sheriff’s body begins to rock his body in rhythm with the fingers in his ass, and it seems as though he has also missed this, and watching him Robin can’t help himself when he asks, “Are you ready to be fucked properly?”

“Fuck yes!”

Robin flips him over and then climbs on top of him, “Tell me what you want.”

“You, your cock, and I want you to make me come,” Nottingham doesn’t hesitate, and he submits so easily that Robin immediately rewards him with a kiss to his lips as he slips his cock into him and then he’s sucking on his neck with Nottingham’s neck thrown perfectly backwards.  
Robin wraps his hand around Nottingham’s cock as he fucks him, and he tries to keep his pace slow and steady but Nottingham screaming for faster and Robin can’t help but fuck him harder and fast, it’s been so long. In reality it’s only been about two weeks, maybe three at the most, but Robin doesn’t think he can ever last this long again. He needs his release, he needs Nottingham’s mouth and he needs to be inside him…oh fuck he needs to be inside him.

Robin unwraps his hand from Nottingham’s hard, pre-cum soaked cock, and the other man protests loudly but Robin shushes him and reassures, “I just need better leverage” and then he’s lifting Nottingham’s legs around his neck and pulling his ass so that it rests on his legs perfectly. He wraps his hand around his cock again and proceeds with fucking him, and the new position seems to work because Nottingham is screaming again and begging, “Faster, harder” and “Oh yes! Fuck me there!”

Robin must’ve hit his spot because suddenly the other man’s body is beginning to shake in anticipation and his cock is soaked. Suddenly neither man can speak or scream, just eyes open staring at each other as they both explode at the same time. When both men have come down from their combined climaxes, Robin’s head falls against Nottingham’s chest. Robin’s own chest is soaked in the evidence of the other man’s climax, and the Sheriff somehow finds the energy to climb on top of him and begin licking him clean. Robin just watches him for a few moments, despite being the Sheriff this man is submissive as they come and Robin enjoys this dichotomy endlessly.

Nottingham lays beside him again, curling into his side and whispering, “Stay with me.”

Robin nods and then is moving them under the blankets and curling behind Nottingham and wrapping his arms protectively around him.


End file.
